Sinful Delight
by I Am Raskolnikov
Summary: Roxas had plans for Axel. Licking his lips, he ordered Axel to wait for him in the bedroom. A series of short stories - WARNING: SORT OF EXPLICIT AXEL/ROXAS, SORA/KAIRI AND SORA/RIKU, KAIRI/NAMINE, SORA/ROXAS! POSSIBLE OTHER PAIRINGS LATER.
1. Akuroku: Salty and Sweet

The people have spoken! And they want MORE! Here's Axel and Roxas!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

* * *

><p>"Roxas, what are you doing?"<p>

"Just trust me. Now, you see that dirty-looking Mexican on the corner of that street over there selling sea-salt ice cream? It's really good; I'm going to go get some for us, just slip out of that, and I'll take care of the rest."

The two men gazed out the window, looking at the bustling life below them. From Roxas' house, they could see Twilight Town in all its glory - the buildings gleamed like gold, and one could hear the chirps of small birds on the roof. The smaller of the two, Roxas, had invited his friend Axel to see the sights, and, after a long day, managed to convince Axel to play a little game with him. Axel, though a little nervous, boldly accepted, and, at Roxas' demand, had unzipped his robe, allowing it to fall to the floor. Roxas looked at the fiery-haired man with a look of delight in his eyes. Licking his lips a little, Roxas whispered in his partner's ear. "Wait for me here, I'll be back in a bit."

The blonde opened the window, slung his legs over the windowsill, and slipped out, landing on a nearby awning. Leaping to the ground, he approached the little man on the corner. Wearing a scarlet cap and shirt to match, the man leaned against his cart, staring at the sky. Upon seeing Roxas approach, he wiped some lint off his blue suspenders and nodded. Roxas couldn't help noticing the man's enormous moustache. Giving a small smile, the boy pointed at the cart. "Hola, Pedro. Two sea-salt ice creams."

"My name isn't Pedro, _maledetta stronzo._ And I'm-a Italiano."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Usually this dirty Mexican guy named Pedro sells the ice cream here, and he looks an awful lot like you. Well, Mr. Situation, how much?"

The Italian glared at Roxas, clearly incensed by the boy's decision to liken the Italian people to an absolute disgrace to humankind. Picking a nearby blade of grass and chewing on it, the vendor opened his palm and smirked. "Okay, Mr. Honda - I'd-a never guessed you to be-a _giapponese - _fifty Munny."

Money changed hands, and Roxas turned to his domicile, waving at the disgruntled Italian. _"¡Adios!_"

Taking his materials upstairs, Roxas ran up to his room. He discovered Axel lying naked on the bed, examining his nails and occasionally looking out the window. Upon seeing Roxas, he smiled. "Took you long enough. Now, what did you want to play again?"

Roxas knew that this was the big moment. He and Axel had spent so much time together that he knew that, if any moment, now was the time. Turning his back to Axel, the blonde kicked off his shoes and removed his clothing piece by piece. In the middle of the process, Axel spoke. "Turn around." Upon seeing Roxas's chiseled body and sizeable bulge protruding from his tight blue shorts, he smiled. "Very nice. Continue."

When the boy allowed his final article to fall to the floor, he gestured at Axel to stand up. Then, bending himself over the bed, he looked at the man standing above him. "Here. Take one of the bars of ice cream and give it to me. I'm going to put this in my mouth so I don't scream and get unwanted attention."

Upon receiving the ice cream, the boy grinned. "Now the fun begins. Take the other bar and put it in my ass."

Axel stared at his prey, bent over, naked, on the bed. He seemed so soft, so vulnerable. To him, the ice cream reminded him of a gigantic phallus, and when Roxas took the first lick of the delectable sweet, Axel wanted nothing more than to pounce. Slamming the door shut, he grabbed the second bar and forced it into the boy's anus with surprising speed and force. It was enough to catch Roxas by surprise. Only fifteen, he was still tender, and the bar took a little bit of work before it would finally enter. "Acthel!" Roxas yelled, the ice cream held firm between his teeth! "BE CAREFUL!"

The firecrotch relented slightly, and began to gently stimulate Roxas' anus. While Axel's plaything was moaning on the bed, the sweat running down his back was melting the ice cream. It looked delicious - still somewhat solid, the salty-sweet treat began to build up between the boy's buttocks, and the man standing above him wanted a taste. Bending down, he began to lick the melting bar, taking small nibbles. Bits of fecal matter found its way between the Nobody's teeth. It mixed with the milky mixture, and he swallowed with relish. With a hint of annoyance, Roxas took the ice cream out of his mouth. "The one in my mouth is starting to melt. Just a little more..."

With a new wave of passion, Axel ran the ice cream in and out, in and out with the fervor of a madman. Roxas himself began to thrust rhythmically to the movement of the sweet goodness moving in and out of his anus. Erstwhile, he let his own bar drop and began to moan. Finally, the last of the ice cream melted in his anus, and it began to contract. It closed itself around the stick, and Axel was met with some resistance. "Um... hey, Roxy. We have a problem. The stick is kind of... stuck in your ass."

"WHAT!"

"Did I stutter? The. Stick. Is. Stuck! And all that ice cream is melting in your anus."

"Fine, hurry up and pull it out."

The process was arduous. Axel didn't want to just burn away the stick, for fear he would harm the boy, bent over on the bed. Sighing, he placed one hand on Roxas' left buttock and started to pull. The process was quick. Axel pulled out the soggy stick, drawing a miniscule amount of blood. Looking down at Roxas' anus, he saw not only the melting ice cream, but splinters lining the cavity. Bending down, Axel picked away at each splinter, eliciting a yelp from the poor boy. When at last the ordeal was finished, he smiled. "Okay, let me have a taste."

He started to lick Roxas' anus, allowing his tongue to slide into his toy's rectum, tasting the ice cream. It was both salty and sweet, and the sticky stuff found its way into his hair. He stopped, however, when he saw, from the corner of his eye, the Italian vendor, leaning against the door, watching quietly. "Oh, don't-a mind me, _messere._ I just like-a to watch."


	2. Sokairi: Forbidden Fruit

Ahead is the forbidden fruit. Take a bite, and send yourself spiraling into eternal damnation. There may be some yaoi later. And possibly yuri.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>At last, the paopu fruit was his.<p>

For the longest time, Sora had searched for the most delicious paopu fruit on the island, and at last, it was his, to share with whomever he pleased. The quest was arduous - it was difficult to find the trees bearing the fruit on the island, and even more difficult to find the fruit of the finest quality. Upon finding the tree, he saw that the largest of the fruits hung high above him - from where he stood, it glowed like the summer sun. Again and again, failed effort after failed effort, the energetic fifteen-year-old attempted to climb the tree, only to slip and fall each time as he got closer and closer. By nightfall, his limbs bloody and his morale low, he began to lose hope. Wiping the sweat off his brow, the boy gazed contemptuously at the prize, so large, so high above him, and yet beyond reach.

The image of his most intimate friends, however, was enough to heighten his morale. He desperately wanted to show Riku he wasn't weak, and to present his prize to Kairi. At times, she was the light of his life. When he fought against the Heartless, he fought, at least in part, for her. She was his princess, and he wanted to be her prince. With a new burst of energy, Sora scrambled up the tree, faster than ever before, and seized his treasure before leaping to the ground. Holding the star-shaped fruit to the moon, he basked in its glory. Even in the moonlight, its silky skin seemed to glow. Holding the paopu fruit to his lips, he indulged in its sweet smell. It filled him with desire, and he wanted to take a bite. Stopped, however, by his desire for Kairi, he placed the fruit in his coat pocket, and headed home.

On this specific day, Sora had invited Kairi to share the fruit with him. They would be alone, and as they split the fruit, he would ask her to be his. The boy looked at his treasure, radiant in the light of the morning sun. It seemed to emit a light of its own, like the stars. The skin of the paopu fruit retained its natural silkiness, and, as Sora gave the fruit a gentle squeeze, it felt as soft as down. The fruit's aroma filled the room - alone in his secret cave, if the boy so chose, he could take a bite. The temptation was too much to bear. "After all," mused the youth, "what could a single bite do? I could just take one bite, and that would be all. Kairi would take the other half."

Giving in to his growing hunger, Sora licked the skin of the fruit. It was enough to drive him mad - he simply demanded more, and he would have it. Taking a bite into the fruit, he engaged in its flavor. The most delicious of Providence's creations could hardly compare. Indeed, the best fruit on the island was his. His carnal desires were immediately triggered, and he realized how strong he wanted it all - the fruit, Kairi, everything.

Letting his coat fall to the floor, thoughts of Kairi swam through his mind. His shirt was next to follow, followed by his shoes. Unzipping his trousers, he looked at the fruit, so sensitive, so vulnerable. It was maddening. The boy's throbbing erection burst, and he thrust his hips into the fruit. Its soft skin gave way, and his penis found its way to the core. The paopu fruit's sweet pulp seemed to caress Sora, and he wanted only to engage in coitus with his treasure. He started slow at first, not wanting to bruise the fruit. The juices served as wonderful lubrication - it was almost like a woman's touch. As it dribbled in little streams down Sora's thighs, he let out a gentle groan.

He went even further. Running his hand down the front of the fruit, he began to fondle the leaves with his hands. They, like the skin, were smooth. Then, moving up his prize's front, he stroked the surface. He could feel his manhood thrusting rhythmically against the pulp. It was almost like the fruit had a beating heart of its own, and was wailing in absolute pleasure. The sensation was pure ecstasy; how could he not want to move faster and faster, harder and harder? His lover's pulse seemed to quicken.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. Reclining against the wall, next to a chalk drawing of him and Kairi sharing a fruit, he started to hump the fruit with more force than ever before. Sweat was running down his forehead, down his chest, and down his thighs, mixing with the juices of the fruit, which formed a pool all over the floor. As this was happening, some of the fruit's juices mixed with precum, and some seeped into the boy's urethra. It stung a little, but it was enough to push him, in the blossom of pubertal youth, over the edge, spilling his seed into the perfect paopu fruit. He had won- at last, he had satisfied his sensual desires.

Suddenly, he remembered that Kairi had agreed to meet him in the secret cave. Somehow, despite the abuse that Sora had administered, the other side of the fruit was relatively unmarred. Wiping the semen off the surface, Sora collected his clothes and hastily dressed, making a vain effort to clean up the mess of fluids covering the cavern. He had just finished dressing and sopping up the concoction of semen and juice when he turned to see Kairi, smiling.

His princess never seemed so beautiful before. Kairi wore a simple white dress running down to the middle of the thigh, with short sleeves descending to the forearm. Little pearls hung around her neck and native lilies sat in her hair; she seemed to him like some goddess of innocence, sweetness and virginal youth. Seeing the look of surprise on Sora's face, she giggled softly, waltzed up to him, and threw her arms around his neck, whispering, "I'm here."

Sora reddened slightly. Wrapping his arms around his fair maiden, he whispered, "I got you something." Holding the paopu fruit before her, she gasped in awe as she saw its seemingly untouched surface. Sora grinned, pulled a penknife from his pocket, and divided the fruit. His aim was poor, and the fruit was cut into two uneven halves. The two lovers laughed. Giving Kairi the larger half, Sora took a bite and looked at Kairi. She was seemingly oblivious; as she took the first bite into that once-perfect fruit, she smiled at him, semen running down her chin.

* * *

><p>I might write more at the behest of the populace.<p> 


	3. Soriku: The Golden Wheat

Here's Chapter 2, featuring Riku and Sora! Yeah, there's some yaoi here, too.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Sora was his closest friend, his joy, his reason to be, and the fire of Riku's loins. When first they were parted and pitted against each other, the boy's guilt nearly swallowed him whole, and even after their reconciliation and reunion, it still remained a cross he had to bear. Whenever Riku looked at Sora, saw his feet in the water, staring with wide blue eyes at the setting sun, Riku wanted him. In this boy of fifteen, Riku saw the manifestation of purity, valor, love and lust.<p>

And yet Sora remained out of his reach. Though they found themselves together again on the Destiny Islands, older and wiser, the two boys were separated by the presence of a single girl: Kairi. Knowing that Sora's heart belonged to Kairi, and the boy could never possibly recipricate his affection, Riku sank into a deeper depression, day after day, every time he saw the two together; he nearly ran after them when last the couple ventured into their secret cave. This left Riku with a whole new wave of guilt - he knew that envy would only drag him further and further into darkness, and he couldn't take it. Again, the youth was faced with a dilemma - no matter how badly he wanted Sora, no matter how badly he _needed _him, his need could never be sated. One way or another, Riku would lose his mind out of jealousy, or out of guilt from hurting Kairi.

Sora never understood why Riku ceased to spend time with him and Kairi, when the three were so close before. Once, as they stared at the sunset, alone with Riku, Sora turned and saw absolute sadness in his friend's eyes. Crawling closer, Sora tilted his head to the side and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." Riku looked away, but Sora moved closer and closer, until they were touching.

"You're lying. Does it have anything to do with me and Kairi? If it is, I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you. I still care about you; stop making me worry all the time!"

At that, Sora wrapped his arms around his best friend, causing Riku to blush. They sat on the beach for a long while, saying nothing, watching the sun disappear over the horizon. When at last the final rays of light faded into darkness, they turned their heads up to behold a sea of shining stars above them.

"Sora," Riku inquired, "You think we can spend some time together tomorrow?"

"Of course, buddy!" The chestnut-haired youth flashed an impish smile. Rising to his feet, he reached for the sky and closed his right hand in a fist, as if to ensnare the moon. "You know, I'll be honest. I wish I could capture moments like this; we should never take nature for granted. Hey, want me to walk home with you? It's pretty dark, and there's safety in numbers."

Riku grabbed Sora's left hand and pulled himself to his feet. Turning their backs to the ocean, they walked side by side, as the most intimate of friends. As they walked down the path to Riku's house, the silver-haired male looked at Sora. He was young and handsome, innocent and pure as fallen snow. When at last they reached his place of residence, Riku ruffled his friend's hair and bade him farewell. His spirit soared; whistling an air from some terrible opera he'd seen ages ago, the youth rummaged the pantry and discovered a loaf of freshly-baked bread. It was still warm, and its buttery fragrance seemed to fill the kitchen. He took a bite, went to his room, and undressed.

Several minutes passed, and slumber continued to elude him. Thoughts of Sora continued to dance in his mind, and his lust grew stronger and stronger. He wanted to consummate their relationship, and he wanted the boy to be his and his alone. Jumping out of bed in only a pair of black boxers, he ran to the kitchen and withdrew the loaf of bread. It was the same color of brown as Sora's skin. Taking it to his room, he let his shorts fall to his ankles and began to hump the loaf of bread. Entry was a little rough; small portions of the surface scraped the tender opening on the head of his member, and crumbs fell everywhere.

"Sora..."

Riku continued to screw the bread. Raising himself into an upright position, he began moving the bread up and down his penis, moaning in ecstasy. The loaf was long enough that it reached the tip of his nose. Taking another bite into the loaf, he screamed louder and louder, causing flecks of mushy bread mixed with saliva to fly everywhere, from the window to the red sheets to all over Riku's long hair and muscled chest. He didn't care. Swallowing his mouthful, it came down hard in his throat. His strength was faltering. Riku knew the big bang was coming... and yet he tried to hold on.

"Sora, it hurts so much!"

He then pushed his plaything onto the sheets and placed himself on top, fucking the bread for all it was worth and crushing it, causing even more crumbs to fall about him. His load spurted like a cannon. The spongy insides of the bread caught the bulk of the jizz, and the remainder trickled onto the sheets. Then, because he could barely stand holding down his meal, he vomited on his penis, and lay on his back, spent.

The next morning, when he rose from his bed, he looked at his body, naked and glistening in the morning sun. The vomit had not completely settled, still semisolid. The bread had, to an extent, maintained its form, but much of it lay on the floor, the sheets, and Riku's undergarments. Wiping the vomit off his abdomen, he looked at his penis. The head was completely inflamed, and as he walked to the bathroom, it began to discharge blood, crumbs, and urine. It caused him incredible agony; the wounds of Christ could hardly compare.

As he turned to the window of his bedroom, he saw Sora and Kairi waiting outside, looking at him. Kairi held her hand over her mouth; unable to stand the sight of blood, she nearly fainted. Sora, in turn, looked absolutely disturbed. He knocked on the window. When Riku pried the glass open, Sora let out a burst of sound and fury.

"Riku, what the hell happened? We came to see you, and you look like you're going to die! Get dressed; we're taking your ass to the doctor!"

"Please, for your sake and mine," cried Kairi. "I don't like to see you like this!"

When he finally dressed, they ran to the doctor's office. The diagnosis was unmistakable; poor Riku had contracted a yeast infection from his night of passion. The doctor looked at him in absolute bewilderment and revulsion, but said nothing and continued to write in his clipboard. At the bottom of the page, he wrote, "Mental evaluation suggested."

When the boy exited the doctor's office, he didn't even give his friends a second glance. Running as fast as his legs would take him, when he reached home, he snatched the piece of bread from the bed and threw it to the floor.

"You WHORE!"


	4. Kairine: The American Dream

Ah! I'm going to break the chain here (I do tend to move the chapters around a little bit, so the more recent short stories are forward. I'm making a special collection.) and try one with a female protagonist! Starring... Kairi! Which way will she go? Does she go one way or the other? Let's find out...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

><p>The Gummi Ship swung to anchor in the Timeless River. Her two passengers, a boy and a girl of fifteen, sat side by side, gazing out the window as she drew closer and closer to the ground. When at last the ship made contact with terra firma, the boy took the girl by the hand, kissed her on the cheek, and strolled outside. The river gleamed like silver in the sun, and one could smell all sorts of delicious foods wafting through the air, from apple pie to steak to fresh corn on the cob. The smell of food filled the lungs of the couple, and, turning their backs to their vessel, followed their noses to find the source. They were stopped in their tracks by the horn of a steamship.<p>

The two turned to see a black ship traveling upstream, captained by none other than Pete, a jolly smile on his face. At his side was an African woman in traditional Southern dress. Seeing the two on the shore, he whistled at his crew to drop anchor and welcome the couple aboard. Looking at the boy, he let out a hearty laugh. "Sora! Come on aboard! And who's your lady friend?"

Sora grinned. "This is my lady, Kairi. I see you have a lady friend of your own!" He winked at the captain.

"Who? This broad? She's my servant woman, Harriet! We heard you were around, so we fixed somethin' for ya!"

"Really? From whom?"

"Your pal, Mickey, of course!"

Sora laughed, taking Kairi by the hand and leading her onto the boat. When the two were safely aboard and the ship resumed its course, Pete led the two to a table, but to his dismay, there was nowhere to sit. A feast lay before them: among the various dishes on the table were such delicacies as apple pie, ice cream, fresh bread, hamburgers and warm hot dogs. Kairi looked around and smiled. Taking a bite into a hot dog, she took a look at her sweetheart; he was eating a burger voraciously, and when he saw Kairi staring at him, he innocently cocked his head to the side. The girl giggled slightly before turning to her host. "Mr. Pete, this is all very wonderful, but where do we..."

"Sorry, usually just me... HARRIET!"

The black servant scurried in, followed by two other young African men. Drawing a whip, Pete smacked the three Negroes on the back. They bent themselves on their hands and knees, and nodded at the youths. Sora was the first to take a seat; Kairi stared with some hesitation before allowing herself to sit on the other African's back. Taking a slice of apple pie, she nibbled at it daintily as she watched Pete sit on Harriet. The fat negress appeared to tremble under his weight, and when her master spontaneously broke wind, Harriet's eyes widened in disgust. Kairi tried to politely ignore the slave, but Sora, his face full of food, could not look away. "Um, Pete? Isn't she going to collapse?"

"Nonsense! This one has a strong back!" He let out a guffaw and slapped Harriet's right buttock. "Ever since I bought her at the age of three, she's been a good servant woman!"

They continued to eat in silence until Harriet couldn't bear his weight anymore. She fell flat on her face, and Pete fell back with his legs in the air, nearly knocking over the table and spilling the food all over them. Only Sora's quick reflexes prevented a disaster. Holding the table down, he looked dubiously at Pete. "I told you so. This is why your future self became a villain. Miss... Harriet, right? Are you okay?"

"Ooh lawdy... I'm just fine, massa Sora. Jus' fine... don' whip me, massa."

Later that day, as Kairi leaned over the side of the steamship to look at the water, she saw in the distance the roof of an enormous plantation house. The rest of the building was obscured by a thick forest, thicker than the eye could see. As a bird perched itself beside her, she examined its smooth white plumage. Stroking the bird's chin, she turned to see Sora approach. He leaned over, looked at Kairi, then looked at the bird. They stood in silence, before Kairi looked at Sora. "I love it here. You got to see all of this while you were looking for me?"

"Yup. I wanted to take you here because I wanted to show all of it to you. Come to think of it... do you remember The World that Never Was? Where you were trapped? All in all, even though there are some bad memories there, it really was a beautiful place. And to think that our Nobodies are probably living there now..."

"Mm. I wonder how Namine is doing?"

Suddenly, the boat began to shake. Bending over the side, Sora immediately saw the problem: the steamboat had gotten stuck in a narrow bank, and it would take a while to get out. Sora, however, grinned. "You know, I never explored that plantation over there. We can ask Pete if we can get off here, and then we'll explore. Sound good?"

"Sure."

After bidding Pete farewell, they walked across the meadow into the forest. It was denser than either of them had thought, and Kairi imagined herself as a sort of forest nymph, gallivanting about with other forest creatures. As she continued to daydream, she realized her hand was no longer in her boyfriend's; in fact, Sora was nowhere to be found. However, the little nymph allowed herself to venture out on her own. As she walked through the forest, she thought of a song that she once heard, about a fairy in a forest who kidnapped a princess. She snapped out of her daydream when she finally stopped to look around. She had found the mansion in the heart of the forest.

It was an enormous building. In the garden was two lots about a few acres in area. Wildflowers and weeds covered the untended land where cotton used to grow. Ivy snaked up the walls of the house, and the windows were broken. Above, hanging near the door, she saw an American flag. It made sense - in a recent history lesson, she remembered studying about the sharecroppers - they were often subjected to violence at the hands of white supremacists, and hanging a Union flag would certainly have incited the ire of any who discovered it. However, though the windows were cracked, the land dominated by wild flora, and the property clearly abandoned, the flag remained intact, swaying in the wind. She got closer and examined it, feeling the texture of the cloth. Pulling it down, she folded the star-spangled banner under her arm, tucked it under her arm, and entered the mansion.

As she walked down the halls of the plantation house, she looked around. On the ceiling was a single black chandelier, covered in cobwebs. All manner of books from Dickens to Dostoevsky covered the floor, and in the corner was a couch. Reclining on the chair, she closed her eyes. "Mm. Namine... where are you now?"

She'd never thought about it before, but her Nobody was rather attractive. Namine's golden hair was fresh in Kairi's memory, as was the shape of her curves, the exact color of her creamy thighs, her eyes, her voice. It was all she needed. Looking around to ensure she was alone, Kairi pulled down her skirt and ran her fingers over the front of her panties. She was ready to go.

Allowing her underwear to drop and spreading her legs wide, she took the American flag and proceeded to cram it into her vagina. The fabric, made of some of the best cotton, was strangely smooth upon entry. As was expected, however, the miniscule amounts of grit caused an unusual amount of itching, but Kairi didn't care. Throwing her auburn hair back, she thrust the banner into her vagina with more and more force. It was all wonderful; it was almost as if Namine were right on top of her, grinding, thrusting, engaging in this ritual celebrating the love that dare not speak its name. The flag itself seemed to have a mind of its own. A slight draft began to enter the room - as Kairi continued her dance of the star-spangled veil, it began to flap in the air.

Kairi's struggle became even more passionate until she finally climaxed all over the flag, which had found itself nine-tenths of the way into her folds. Rolling off the couch, she coughed slightly. Suddenly, deep inside her, she suddenly felt a jolt of pain. It was agonizing, and with the flag deep inside her, she began convulsing on the floor. The girl tugged at the flag. It burned like the flames of hell, and as it came out, she noticed her own blood running down her thighs.

It was her time of the month. The girl had forgotten completely, and she was forced to face the consequences. Though for a brief moment she was able to satisfy her sapphistic wiles, now, the redhead was facing the wrath of mother nature. The blood flowed out of her vagina profusely, and the flag slowly became a single, deep dark color. Without warning, she heard a knock on the door.

"Kairi, where are you?"

Kairi groaned in frustration. Gathering her clothes, she quickly dusted her raiments, dressed, fluffed her hair, and sat down on the couch, shoving the flag further and further into her woman-cave, causing a mixture of vaginal juices and blood to seep out. Crossing her legs, she waited. Sora caught up with her in a matter of seconds.

"There you are. I was worried about you! You ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm! Shall we?"

When the couple emerged from the depths of the forest, they saw the steamship waiting for them, ready to take them back. At its head were Pete and Harriet, who waved at the two and beckoned them approach. The journey back was a solemn process; clouds lined the sky, and the waters of the river seemed to turn black like the river Styx. A strong gale was forming, and as the steamship made its steady course towards its destination, Sora and Kairi leaned against the rail, their hair blowing in the wind. Neither spoke, but merely looked ahead.

When they finally reached the Gummi Ship, the two boarded without a word. As it ascended into the sky, preparing to travel back home, the girl looked down. A small pool of crimson was forming on the front of her skirt, and she felt something sliding out of her primary orifice. The stained American flag fell out, hitting the floor with a splat.


	5. Soroxas: Thieves in the Night

Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting! Here's some moreSora/Roxas for you all.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, this is kind of weird. I'm not sure why you even want me here in Wonderland with you."<p>

Sora leaned against the gate of the towering Heart Castle. Scratching his nose, he gazed into his kidnapper's eyes. "I thought we made peace a long time ago. What do you have planned?"

The other boy, Roxas, gave a sly smile and brushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. "Don't you get it? We're here to steal some tarts. Naminé and Axel refused to do it, and I've taken a bit of a liking to you. Look, I loved the Organization and Naminé to death, and my people from Twilight Town are still incredibly dear to me. I would risk my life for any of them. But even so, I've just been getting bored lately."

"Steal? Really, this isn't like you at all."

Roxas drew a keyblade and tapped on the enormous white portal in front of them. "What? It's not like the lardaceous bitch is going to miss them - about ninety percent of Wonderland's food goes to her, nine to the wealthy, and less than one to the rest. Anyway, I need your help. As you can see, there are armed guards there, and two heads are better than one. Moreover, I do have some benefits for you. Now, thanks to the link that the two of us share, I take it you've been bored lately? What about... unsatisfied with Kairi to an extent. No matter how much you love her, you miss me."

He grinned as he saw his partner's mouth open in shock and surprise. "I knew it. Get ready for action, soldier, we're moving out!"

At that, he shoved the gates opened and charged in. Sora sighed, summoned a keyblade of his own, and ran in hot pursuit, past the courthouse, through the rose garden, and into the croquet court, accidentally bowling over three soldiers in the process. On and on they ran, until they'd amassed an army of followers; the two boys thought it miraculous that the queen was not at the head of the crowd, barking orders to slice off their heads.

"Roxas, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Just relax. I'm going to make a run for the kitchen, do you think you could cast something that would hold them off?"

Looking in disbelief at his companion, Sora shook his head. "You have to be kidding me! You brought me along to be your slave?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

That was enough to shut him up. The brunette turned around, raised his Keyblade to the sky, and formed a Reflect barrier, causing the horde of guards to crash and pile up against one another, while Roxas continued to sprint towards the kitchen door. Sora looked nervously at the crowd of soldiers, fearful of incurring the wrath of the Queen of Hearts - though he had faced more intimidating foes, the sheer number of cards was enough to overwhelm any army of two. At that, he rushed into the kitchen, slammed the door, and drew the bolt.

Sure enough, lying on the kitchen table was a steaming plate of delicious tarts, made of the finest flour and fruits, and standing above them was Roxas, shoveling as many confections as possible into his coat. "Okay, good, these will do nicely. Take whatever you can - there's chicken roasting on the fire over there. Take this sack, and load the bird, the tea, and the pepper grinder. Got it memorized? Good." He threw Sora the sack and continued to stuff tarts into his jacket.

However, just as Sora had begun to slide the chicken off the spit, he realized that his Reflect spell had worn off and that the army was standing at the doors of the kitchen. "Shit," he muttered. "Why didn't I just run?" As he loaded the roast fowl into the sack, he wiped some sweat off his forehead and turned to the pepper grinder and proceeded to place it in the sack. Just as he started for the teapot, however, he heard a crash, and dust began to fill the kitchen.

"Stop where you are. By order of the Queen of Hearts, you are both under arrest for armed robbery."

Standing at the gate was an Ace of Hearts, halberd raised at Roxas, who, after failing to fit all of the tarts into his jacket, was holding onto one in his teeth. To the Ace's right and left were a Jack of Spades and a Nine of Clubs. One by one, the cards filed into the room, armaments pointed at the two - there was no way that the two could fight their way out. Suddenly, Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, and smiled. "Okay, fine. You caught us."

Snapping his fingers, to the shock of the soldiers, Roxas summoned a Corridor of Darkness and dragged Sora into the gaping black hole. He took a moment to smirk and wrap his fingers around the handle of the teapot. "I'm ready. Shall we?"

As the Nobody slipped through the portal, he and Sora both knew where they were headed next.

They found themselves in the King of Hearts' bedroom. It was meager - the furnishings were hardly befitting of a king, and one could hardly help thinking that the room housed a convict instead of a ruler. The only feature that debunked this hypothesis, however, was a luxurious bed in the heart of the room, bedecked in sheets of red and white silk, pillows of soft down, and a frame of solid mahogany. Roxas grinned and laid the teapot on the bedside table. "Good work. Now, here's the deal - Axel hasn't been able to satisfy me, so I thought, since you know me best..."

Sora blushed, as the blond edged closer and closer, pressing his chest against his own. "This is -"

"Inappropriate? Please. You're talking to someone from the dark, depravity is my bread and butter." Roxas had already cast off his coat, causing the crumbling tarts to spill all over the carpet. Sora had no choice to obey, and as his companion shed his shorts, he realized that Roxas would provide something new, something exciting. Sitting on the bed, Sora began to strip, plotting a sinister little scheme of his own.

Sora drew the chicken from the bag and smirked. Pushing the blond onto his back, he forced the chicken onto the head of his Nobody's penis, causing the chicken's juices to drip down Roxas' chest. Hunching himself over the chicken, Sora licked some of the oily juices off Roxas' abdomen, tasting the spices running down the boy and leaking on the sheets. Unbelievably arounsed, he began to buck against the roasted fowl, surprising Sora - never had he expected this sort of forcefulness from Roxas.

"That's how you want to play? All right, I have something for you."

Sora rammed his fist into the chicken's lower back and inserted his own penis into the bird. As he climbed into bed, he continued to thrust against the chicken, taking in its delicious smell. Somebody rolled over Nobody, Nobody over Somebody, and as they continued to make passionate love to the fowl, they could both feel themselves on the verge of climax. Roxas flipped himself over, on top of his victim. "Not yet."

He was the first to ejaculate into the chicken. The semen burst out the other end and splattered all over Sora, who groaned in some combination of satisfaction and revulsion. The worst, however, was yet to come. As Roxas dismounted, Sora's eyes widened in shock as he saw the boy reach for the teapot. Immediately, he began to pant in fear as Roxas, climbing back into bed, started to lean forward. Tea poured out of the spout and splattered all over Sora's mouth, causing him to cough and splutter brown liquid all over himself.

"Roxas, stop!"

Roxas relented briefly, looking at the teapot, then to Sora, who was coughing violently. He had rolled onto his stomach, one hand on his throat, retching up mouthfuls of tea onto the pillows. When at last he stopped, he looked up at Roxas. "Jesus, I'd have thought you were trying to kill me!"

The blond leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you would have known I was a little - kinky. Just tell me when you're ready."

Sora nodded. "I'm fine. What do you want to do now?"

Roxas smiled. "That's the spirit. Stay right there."

They resumed their game. As the somebody raised his buttocks into the air, Roxas elevated himself to a kneeling position and started to pour the tea into Sora's anus. He could see his prize, quivering, pulsating, accepting the tea in small bursts while allowing the remainder to drip down Sora's legs. It was splendid - the hot drink bathed Sora's prostate gland, and it only whetted his appetite for sex. He got what he wanted - ever quick on the trigger, his blond companion had seized the pepper grinder and was pouring it on, causing the anal cavity to swell.

Unfortunately, the side effects of Wonderland food had not crossed Roxas' mind. Sora, having recieved a copious amount of both food and drink through his coital games, was growing, to an abnormal size. The anus, naturally, was the first to grow, swelling to twice the size of its owner - Roxas almost feared being devoured by it. This was followed shortly afterward by Sora's buttocks, then his legs, his feet, his torso, his arms, his neck - until at last, his head had reached a colossal size, breaking through the roof of the bedroom.

Roxas looked up at the massive youth above him. "So does this mean we can't have the tarts for a little snack afterwards?"


End file.
